joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloody Bunny (Composite)
Summary Not your average cute-looking doll. No one knows about its past. Armed with a samurai sword, BB will serve and protect its owner from enemies, specially other types of dolls. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely High-4-C Name: Bloody Bunny, BB Origin: 2Spot Studio Gender: Unidentified; referred to as Male (Ayupan X Bloody Bunny and Don't Be My Enemy!) and as Female (The First Blood) Age: Unknown (Child) Size: Huggable (If you dare) Classification: Possessed Bunny Doll, Psychotic Knife-Wielding Vigilante Rabbit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Trained by Master Sloth. Seems to know kung fu and ninjitsu), Weapon Mastery (Any weapon that BB picks can be used with lethal effectiveness, including carrots), Small Size (Type 1. Is just a bunny doll), True Flight (Has shown to be capable of this in the battle against Dark Rabbit, as well as on the depressed planet with Ayupan), Soul Manipulation (Those killed by BB have their souls teared out from their bodies), Energy Projection (Can shoot blue energy out of their knife), Air Manipulation (Can generate a tornado that slashes anything around its area), High Tolerance to Pain (Wasn't bothered by being stabbed through the guts and left ear, they later sewed themselves back without wincing or complaining about it), Has access to both the Light and Dark sides of The Force, Immortality (Types 1 and 2. As a doll, they can't physically age and was still alive after having their body liquified by the evil doll-making machine), Time Paradox Immunity (Can kill the past version of themselves every year with no consequences), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and kill several representations of time, such as Monday and Tuesday. Shown as being able to contend against the full manifestation of time itself), Shapeshifting (Can grow bird wings and a unicorn horn), Statistics Amplification (Grows far stronger and faster if they see panties. Can tap into a Rabbit Demon or God form and grow in size and power), Large Size (Type 1, possibly Type 3. In Rabbit Demon or God forms. Shown to be slightly taller than buildings, though stated to be able to grow up to the size of a mountain), Curse Manipulation (Able to make and use voodoo dolls), Can survive in the vacuum of space, 4th Wall Breaking (Can punch people through the internet), Resistance to Radiation, Extreme Temperatures (Stood in close proximity to a nuclear blast and wasn't negatively affected by it, also wasn't harmed from catching fire in the atmosphere. Wasn't even shivering from sitting on ice for hours, was only wearing a mere scarf on a cold that turned Bye-Bye Kitten into an ice statue and isn't bothered by the low temperatures of outer space), Toon Force (Managed to torture and terrorize other cartoon bunnies, including the likes of Bugs Bunny and Roger Rabbit) and Time Manipulation (Was able to fight against the manifestation of time itself on even terms. Was not affected by the death of Monday and Tuesday) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely Large Star level (Can terrorize and harm other cartoon bunnies, including the likes of Bugs Bunny and Roger Rabbit. Has killed Santa Claus numerous times. Had no problems in knocking out Pikachu by throwing a pokéball at it. Has killed Winnie the Pooh and Teletubbies. Decapitated Razor Mane with a metal boomerang. Destroyed a giant metal robot with a single hit. Reduced to rubble a metal and stone statue by dragging their knife downwards. Can tear the heads off of skull minions by slightly tapping their feet on them and slice them in half as it were air. Violently beat up Bye-Bye Kitten with a tea cup. Sliced Serious Kuma's head with a pancake. Is able to kill their past selves, every year, growing stronger each time. Generated an explosion the size of a mountain that blew away a bamboo forest shortly after finishing training with Master Sloth. Their fight with Dark Rabbit reduced the city of Dizzyland and its surroundings into a wasteland. Casually slices to pieces other dolls with just a carrot) Speed: At least Relativistic, likely FTL (Jumped into space and destroyed every satellite on the planet then came back down in a time frame of 3 seconds. So fast, the only thing that could be seen when they slashed a large group of enemies was a trail of light. Can easily pilot Ayupan's spaceship which was able to go past several planets in a second. Had no problem in dodging multiple laser beams from a group of spider mechs and the laser's reflection upon touching the mirror was just as slow for BB) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely Large Star Class Durability: At least City level, likely Large Star level (Can go toe-to-toe with Dark Rabbit, who is comparable to Bloody Bunny themselves. Can harm and kill past versions of themselves who in-turn are capable of hurting each other. Unharmed by being at the center of the explosion that blew away a bamboo forest and the destruction of Dizzyland, along with its surroundings. Was not hurt by being very close to the detonation of a nuclear bomb) Stamina: High (Can fight hordes of enemies at once before starting to feel tired. Was still able to put up a fight with Dark Rabbit even after having a good chunk of power removed from them. Tends to shrug off fatal wounds) Range: Reduced melee range normally. Standard melee range with weapons. Tens of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: The Sword of Light (BB's trademark weapon, which due to its short length, is more often than not just called a knife), several other types of knives, some carrots, a smartphone, a cup of tea, a cup of instant ramen and some manga Intelligence: At least Above Average, likely Genius (Bloody Bunny is an expert in close combat and is able to use seemingly mundane objects as deadly weapons, going so far as to weaponize carrots and pancakes. They have shown the ability to manipulate their enemies by means of intimidation and mind tricks, such as pretending to give up the fight so the enemy turtle run towards them and falls on their back, unable to move or get them to say something that triggers their enemies's allies into fighting each other instead. Managed to track down and kill several other cute dolls. Set up a trap for the other cartoon bunnies in order to torture them. Knows where and when to strike, ensuring killing their enemies as fast as possible. Always finds out Santa's secret hideout and kills him, hijacking the workshop for his presents. Has found a way to get rid of Mondays for good and knows how to take action against the other days, such as Tuesday. Is consistently shown to be one of the smartest characters of 2Spot Studio. Can do literal tons of homework in a single night. Constantly outwits other characters, with the only real competition being Dark Rabbit, the leader of a group of evil dolls that engineered a machine that turns children into living dolls and affects their souls. Was the only one to realize everyone was not wearing pants) Weaknesses: Cannot regenerate and needs to manually sew themselves back to health and seeing panties puts them in a frenzied state that makes them chase after said panties and may not want to stop until obtaining them, can be a bit stubborn and seems to get hot-tempered from time to time, although BB is usually chill and reserved Notable Attacks/Techniques: -soon- Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Skitzo the Bear (COMICK) Skitzo's Profile (Both were High 4-C, speed was equal, win via KO or death) Category:Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Yangire Category:Martial Artists Category:Smol Category:Cute Category:Knife Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Force Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Geniuses Category:Relativistic Characters Category:Faster than Light Characters Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Cup Noodles Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Serious Profiles Category:Kid friendly